ButterSky
by TheWitherQueen
Summary: It wasn't all the time that Skydoesminecraft wakes up to find that he had shrunk down to four inches tall. And he definitely didn't remember the pair of golden wings on his back when he went to sleep. Now he has to go through the dangerous world to try to find a way to reverse this. If only the world didn't want to kill him. Who knew that being 4" tall could be so deadly?


**_This was inspired by a new minecraft song parody- Let's have some fun in minecraft. This is sung by Skydoesminecraft himself, and I just had to write a fic about it before anybody else beat me to it. I recommend all of you who are reading this to go and check out this video (made by ShallWeCreateCharlie, sung by Skydoesminecraft, and animated by FrediSaalAnimations)). It is FREAKING AWESOME! Go give it some love!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story._**

**_And no, this won't be a songfic. I was thinking about it, but then I decided that it wouldn't fit if I put in lyrics. Enjoy!_**

* * *

When Sky woke up, he noticed that something was wrong. First of all, something soft and wooly covered him. He groaned Nd shifted, trying to find the edge of the sheets. He rolled onto his back, only to sit up with a gasp of pain. He reached an arm back to feel for what caused the sting. A soft, downy _thing_ met his fingertips. Brow furrowing, he frowned and looked back.

A pair beautiful golden butterfly wings were attached to his back.

With a shout, he stumbled onto his feet. "What the fuck?!" He cried out, tumbling out from under the covers. The world that met his eyes was the same that Sky saw when he had gone to sleep. The only thing was that it had _grown_. Everything was at least twenty times his size now, including the heap of warmth in the bed next to him. A strong gust of wind nearly tipped him over. He turned around to see Dawn, fast asleep and breathing heavily.

"Dawn," Sky shouted when another gust of air made him crouch down and grab the blanket so he wouldn't be blown away. "Dawn!"

"Hm?" Dawn mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering open. When she didn't see Sky in the bed next to her, she sat up. "Sky?" She asked while rubbing a half-asleep eye. She rolled over onto Sky, crushing him. He yelled out, kicking at the heavy weight above him. "Dawn! Get off of me!"

Dawn bolted into a sitting position. "Sky?" She gasped, looking down at the human-turned-fairy. "What happened to you?"

"That's what I want to know," Sky retorted, picking himself off the ground. "But thanks for nearly crushing me." He glanced up at Dawn, expecting her to be shocked, or something. But instead she was laughing. Dawn covered her mouth to try to stifle her giggles, but failed miserably. Sky sighed and crossed his arms, frown deepening. "Go ahead and laugh. Don't worry, I'll just stay like this instead of trying to find a way to reverse it."

Dawn sighed and her laughter died down. "I'm sorry, but out of all things, a _fairy?_"

Sky grumbled something she couldn't hear and made his way over to the side of the bed. "What are you doing?" Dawn asked curiously when Sky stood to his full height, a whopping four inches. He glanced over his shoulder and moved the wings on his back. "If I have these, I at least need to know how to fly."

And then he jumped, pumping the butterfly-like appendages. Air caught under them and his fall was suddenly halted. He grinned slightly and flew higher. This was surprisingly easy, not at all like he was expecting. Dawn smiled, but noticed something. The longer that Sky flew, the more that he glowed in a buttery color. "Uh, Sky? You're... glowing."

"What?!" Sky yelped, looking down at himself to find that he was, in fact, _glowing_. "How is this possible?"

Dawn shrugged and held a hand out. Sky made his way over, getting used to flying on his new wings and landed on her palm. "Well," she started "at least you can fly, right?" When she received a small glare, Dawn continued. "C'mon, let's go tell the others."

She got out of bed, only for Sky to jump out of her hand and fly to her eye level. "No way, not a single way. If the others found out I had turned into a fairy, I'd never hear the end of it."

"But Sky-"

"No buts, they won't ever know. This is between you and me, and you and me only. Got it?"

Dawn sighed. "Alright Sky, but what are we going to tell them when you aren't around?"

Sky paused, trying to come up with a solution. But before he could find one, a loud crash sounded from where their house's door was. A couple more crashes and bangs followed until a very startled Deadlox appeared, being chased by a ticked-off dog, who happened to be Dawn and Sky's pet.

Ty froze upon seeing the two, or, more importantly, the fairy Sky that was hovering in front of Dawn. His reaction was the same as Sky's. "What the hell _happened_ to you?"


End file.
